segafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pai Chan
thumb es un personaje chino ficticio de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Virtua Fighter. Ella es una estrella de cine de artes marciales en su ciudad natal, y la hija del renombrado artista marcial chino Lau Chan. Su estilo de lucha es Mízōngquán (pronunciado 'Ensei-ken' en japonés). Conoció a Akira Yuki en el Primer Torneo Mundial de Lucha, y desde entonces, han sido amigos entre sí, luchando y entrenando juntos. :Perfil *'Seiyū': Desconocida , Junko Iwao , Minami Takayama , Evelyn Huynh , Naoko Matsui , Amy Tipton *'Nacimiento': 17 de mayo de 1975http://virtuafighter.com/vf4/pai/http://vert-x.tripod.com/pai.html *'Lugar de nacimiento': Hong Kong *'Altura': 166 cm *'Peso': 49 kg *'Tipo de sangre': O *'Medidas': Busto 84 cm, cintura 54 cm, cadera 88 cm Busto 85 cm, cintura 54 cm, cadera 88 cm *'Estilo': Mízōngquán (Ensei-ken) Personalidad Pai tiene una personalidad alegre y decidida, aunque su estado de ánimo puede cambiar muy rápidamente dependiendo de la situación. Cuando no está ocupada con su carrera como actriz de cine, dedica su tiempo y atención a su entrenamiento con la esperanza de superar a su padre. Originalmente, tuvo una relación tensa con Lau después de la muerte de su madre. Sin embargo, cuando descubrió que Lau se estaba muriendo de una rara enfermedad terminal, Pai se inscribió en el Torneo Mundial de Lucha para demostrar emocional y físicamente que tiene lo que se necesita para suceder a su legado. Biografía Virtua Fighter Pai es una estrella principal en las películas de acción de Hong Kong. Su estado de ánimo cambia tan rápido como el de un gato: puede entrar en erupción con pasión en un minuto y volverse frío en el siguiente. Siendo la única hija de Lau, Pai fue especialmente entrenada por su padre en artes marciales desde una edad temprana. Sin embargo, mientras Lau obsesivamente siguió con su entrenamiento, la madre de Pai trabajó tan duro para mantener a la familia que murió por exceso de trabajo. Su muerte devastó a Pai y ella culpó a Lau; ella juró que un día ella lo vencería. Dos años después, ella fue un éxito en la industria del cine. Cuando recibió la noticia de que su padre iba a participar en el Torneo Mundial de Lucha, también decidió ingresar. Virtua Fighter 2 Pai participó en el primer Torneo Mundial de Lucha para poner a prueba sus habilidades. Reveló que ella era bastante débil y decidió entrenar durante un año antes del segundo Torneo Mundial de Lucha. Durante el año pasado, ella incorporó sus propias técnicas y tácticas que había descubierto. Está decidida a vencer (esta vez con seguridad) a su padre por perseguir sus propios ideales a expensas de su propia familia. Virtua Fighter 3 Aunque Pai perdió ante su padre Lau por segunda vez, abandonó el torneo con una nueva perspectiva de su padre. ¿Qué es lo que busca con los puños que es tan importante que abandonaría a su familia? Pensando en eso, Pai comenzó a trabajar en su nueva película internacional de gran presupuesto, hasta que escuchó que habría un tercer torneo. Virtua Fighter 4 Después de ser derrotada en el tercer Torneo Mundial de Lucha y descubrir que sus habilidades eran parecidas a las de su padre, Pai regresó a Hong Kong para concentrarse en su carrera como actriz. Aunque su horario de trabajo era agitado, ella continuó entrenando y logró llegar a otro nivel. Un día escucha la intención de Lau de encontrar un sucesor adecuado en el cuarto Torneo Mundial de Lucha. Al encontrarlo extraño, ella investiga el asunto y descubre la enfermedad terminal de Lau. Ella también decide unirse al cuarto Torneo Mundial de Lucha para demostrar que es una digna heredera del legado de su padre. Virtua Fighter 5 Pai había ingresado al cuarto Torneo Mundial de Lucha debido a la preocupación por su padre enfermo. Pero antes de que ella pudiera verlo, fue derrotada y tuvo que abandonar el torneo. Pai buscó a su padre después, y lo encontró justo a tiempo para salvar al debilitado Lau del golpe mortal de Lei-Fei. Al darse cuenta de que Lau no tenía mucho tiempo para vivir, Pai se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada por su padre; tenía que respetar su deseo de buscar la fuerza máxima durante todo el tiempo que viviera. Entonces, cuando Pai se enteró de que Lau estaba participando en el quinto torneo, decidió ingresar también, diciéndose a sí misma que la única forma en que puede mostrar su amor por su padre es ser fuerte, tanto emocionalmente como en combate. Virtua Fighter Kids Pai se representa aquí como una niña (de seis a ocho años). En esta variante del videojuego Virtua Fighter 2, es vista como una actriz infantil de artes marciales, trabajando en una película con representaciones super deformed de los personajes del videojuego Virtua Cop como sus coprotagonistas y fans. Apariciones en otros videojuegos Fighters Megamix Pai apareció junto con todo el plantel del videojuego Virtua Fighter 2 en este videojuego crossover para Sega Saturn. Dead or Alive 5 Junto con Akira Yuki y Sarah Bryant, Pai Chan hizo una aparición especial en este videojuego de lucha de la saga Dead or Alive. Project × Zone Pai aparece con Akira en el videojuego RPG crossover para Nintendo 3DS con personajes de Capcom, Bandai Namco y Sega. Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax Pai aparece como un personaje asistente para un personaje jefe en este videojuego de lucha 2D crossover. Akira también aparece como un personaje jefe. Sin embargo, tanto Akira como Pai, junto con otros personajes invitados de Sega, Selvaria Bles y el personaje de asistencia Alicia Melchiott se convierten en personajes habituales en la actualización 'Igntion'. Project × Zone 2 Pai aparece como una unidad individual en la secuela del anterior videojuego RPG crossover para Nintendo 3DS. Otras multimedias Virtua Fighter (anime) Inicialmente se encontró con Akira Yuki después de un encuentro en el barrio Chinatown de Los Ángeles, y se une a él para evitar ser perseguida por luchadores Koenkan renegados, su padre distanciado Lau Chan y su supuesto prometido Liu Kowloon. En la serie, Pai se lleva bien con Akira a pesar de su apetito eterno. Según ella (a diferencia de su contraparte del videojuego), aprendió Ensei-ken a la fuerza por su padre cuando era una niña, en lugar de su amable persuasión. Su madre, que nunca apareció en los videojuegos, si se mostró en esta serie anime, habiendo muerto de una enfermedad cuando era pequeña en comparación con la muerte de la madre de Pai cuando tenía 16 años. A lo largo de la serie, Pai y Akira comienzan a tener sentimientos fuertes el uno por el otro. Frases Pai ha tenido varias frase de victoria y poses de victoria famosas en la saga Virtua Fighter. La frase más notable de ella es , que se traduciría del japonés como 'Tu Kung-Fu no fue suficiente'. Una de sus poses características es cuando hace su postura de 'grúa de pie entre bandada de gallinas'. Previo al combate *修行の成果…見せるわよ。(Shugyō-no seika… miseru-wa-yo.) — I'll show you… the results of my training. *いっくわよ！(Iku-wa-yo!) — Here I come! *怪我しても知らないわよッ！(Kega-shitemo shiranai-wa-yo~!) — Don't blame me if you get hurt! *準備わいい？(Junbi-wa-ii?) — Are you ready? (VF5FS) Durante el combate *いただき！(Itadaki!) — Caught you! *甘いわね！(Amai-wa-ne!) — Too easy! Victoria *私の方が強かったみたいね！(Watashi-no ho-ga tsuyokatta-mitai-ne!) — Looks like I was stronger! *あなたには功夫が足りないわ。(Anata niwa kunfū ga tarinai wa) — You sadly lack real Kung Fu skills/Your Kung Fu was not enough. *大したことないわね…。(Tashita koto nai-wa-ne…) — You weren't such a big deal after all… *また、いつでもかかってらっしゃい！(Mata, itsu demo kakatte rasshai!) — You're welcomed to fight me again anytime! (VF5, VF5R) *今日は私の勝ちね！(Kyō-wa watashi-no kachi-ne!) — I won today! (VF5FS) Objeto de victoria *あなたの小劇、止まって見えたわ。(Anata-no kogeki, tomatte-mieta-wa.) — It's like your attacks were frozen in time. -w/ Twirling Hoop *勝てるとでも思ったの？ハハハハ！(Kateru-to demo omotta-no? Hahahaha!) — Did you seriously think you could win? Hahahaha! -w/ Hop-aboard Panda *居わ私の勝ちね！(Kyo-wa watashi-no kachi-ne!) — I won today! -w/ Longsword; Ball *今のがあなたの全力？(Ima-no-ga anata-no zenryoku?) — Was that really the best you could do? -w/ Stacking Bamboo Basket *これでも手加減してあげたのよ。(Koredemo tekagen shiteageta-no-yo…) — And to think, I was going easy on you… -w/ Flag Derrota *嘘…このはずじゃ…(Uso… kono hazu-ja…) — Unbelievable… It wasn't supposed to be like this… Segunda chance *手加減しないわよ！(Tekagen shinai-wa-yo!) — I won't hold anything back! Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax Música de escenario Virtua Fighter OST Theme of Pai|''Virtua Fighter'' Virtua Fighter 2 OST Star From H.K. (Theme of Pai)|''Virtua Fighter 2'' Virtua Fighter Kids OST Theme of Pai|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' Virtua Fighter 3tb OST Theme of Pai|''Virtua Fighter 3'' Galería Vídeos Virtua Fighter 5 FS - Video Movelist - Pai Chan Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Pai Chan Longplay 60FPS Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Virtua Fighter